beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Griffin Camiron
250x250px |age=16 |gender=Male |height=5'8" |status=Alive |gift=Wish Granting |house=Summer |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl=Alana Camiron Lee Camiron |loveinterest= |friends= |enemies=N/A }} Griffin Camiron (Born April 16th 2019) is a student of the Summer House. He is from the New York City area. Although, his voice does not carry the typical accent that most have there. Normally he is outgoing and sociable. However when things come to the topic of powers, Griffin gets hesitant. It is not unusual for people to take advantage of it, so he becomes shy at this moment. As a sign of weakness, he has a hard time saying no, Griffin blames his power for this. He also likes to study plants. History Griffin was born in New York City, but his parents moved out into the suburbs so they could have him grow outside of the dangerous city. He lived a practically normal life until the age of five. When his friend accidentally activated Griffin's power for the first time. His great grandfather was the only person in his family, as far as he knows, who had the same power as him. So his family had been watching all the children born, in case they inherited the power. Once his parents found out, everything went down hill for him. Especially after his father was laid off from his job, and his family fell into hard times. Before then, their wishes were minimal, like; I wish I had eggs to make breakfast. Or I wish the car window would be fixed. But when things fell down hard, they began making bigger wishes. Ones that caused large amounts of damage Griffin.They only took him to the hospital once, not wanting to be seen as abusive parents. After a few years of his parents desperately trying to hide their wishes from the family, and Griffin's powers (they wanted them for their selves) the extended family found out. Unwilling to let the others take advantage of Griffin, they sent him to Beata. That is, after making a final wish of a steady (and wealthy) income. Gift Griffin possesses the power of Wish Granting. While there isn't much he can do in the way of training it, he can develop the ability of saying no. However he is unable to do this at the moment, so he opts to not talk about it. On the other hand, he has an uncanny trust of the students of Beata. They seem to know that there is more to the power than just Granting Wishes.Because of the abuse he suffered at home, he hates granting wishes. If people want to wish for something, he would tell them if it was something they really wanted, they should work hard for it. Instead of taking a short cut and causing someone else pain for their own greed. Quotes "Like a genie...but worse." -To Connor, Here Comes Metal Boy "being able to grant his own wishes...but it doesn't work that way. Even if I could, I wouldn't really want to." -To Penny, Expanding Knowledge of Plants Trivia * His dialogue color is cornflowerblue * He's scared of ghosts (only a little bit of Hieta) * He will usually be found in the forest or Conservatory. Category:Summer House Characters Category:Students